Spell On You
Spell On You is the fifteen episodes of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Hex Girl got arrested for something bad and they believe themselves as innocent. Mystery Inc goes to find out. Synopsis Shaggy and Scooby re-watch the whole Van Ghoul shows, as hours have gone by. They switch to other shows, as they found the news. It turned out to be the Hex Girls to be arrested, from attacking the studio. Shaggy contact Mystery Inc about this Mystery, as Fred and Velma saw it, as they are ready to go and solve the Mystery. Coolsville Court, Lawyer Deila Blake is with Mystery Inc to defend the Hex Girls, from destroying the studio. Judge Griffin, urge with Drop's lawyer are against the Hex Girls and framing them for a crime. As an hour gone by, Lawyer Deila Blake loses, as Greg, James and Samuel's lawyers won the case. Deila lost the case for the 2nd time in her career. Fred and Scooby are shocked about this, as Shaggy and Velma are gone. Fred wants to get it done, without Karl. Velma goes to the studios, that was blown up. She goes inside and believes that the Hex Girls are innocent. Hex Girls are in prison, as Scooby and Fred want to know more about the attack. Hex Girls was busy playing their music, for the tour, which is coming for a week. They witness three monsters have attacked the studio, as the police arrive and didn't have any of that. Shaggy and Scooby found food, as they eat. Velma sees the studio, inside with the camera wasn't destroyed. She found something, as she sees closely that 3 monsters actually use guitar sonics to destroy the whole studio. Velma found out about the band call the Drop, as Shaggy knows it fallen off the charts years ago. As they talk about it, Lizard Meister, Shadow Weathers, and Thunder Strike are here, as they chase Velma and Shaggy. He uses a disguise to escape from them. Fred and Scooby are not happy about Velma and Shaggy going on a mission alone. Shaggy thinks Drop Lawyers and the guards are doing for him. Velma goes to a computer shop, as her battery of the laptop is dead. Scooby and Shaggy urging about going on a Mystery without him, as it got longer, as Velma snaps them out of it. Velma's research that The Drop music was a big hit, until a week later. Hex Girls took 1 of the charts. Velma got a clue about using cloaked too with monster customers. Deila Blake backs them to find another way, as Fred listens to Velma on the phone. Fred realizes that 3 monsters could by controlled by Drop's lawyer. Shaggy and Scooby found a lot of food, as they eat. They have been chase by 3 monsters again, as they got past them and escaped again. Shaggy and Scooby tell them about the 3 monsters being attacking everyone. Velma shows the footage to Judge Griffin, that 3 monsters are using cloak to shut the studio off, automatically. Scooby refuses to go as bait, as Velma gave Scooby, 3 scooby snacks. 3 monsters attack Shaggy and Scooby again, as they use hammers, Velma uses bananas for them to slip as Fred shows a destabilizer box to trap them in the same spot. Fred knows it's Drop's lawyer, as Deila Blake found him as he appeared. Shaggy unmasked, as it turned to be Greg, James, and Samuel from the Drop. They did it, so they can attack the Hex Girls, with cloaked to make sure no one is watching. They to win their fans against the Hex Girls, as they fail and never heard from again. Drop band is sent to prison, as Hex Girls stopped Drop's Lawyer from running away after escaping. Hex Girls plays on a tour, as they moved into now. Velma and Mystery Inc joins to sing a song called "Solving a Mystery". Skeleton Freak was there, as his suit is upgraded into something better, as no one suspects a thing, as he laughs. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Vincent Van Ghoul (Tv Appearance) * Hex Girls (First Appearance) * Deila Blake * Judge Griffin (First Appearance) Villains: * Lizard Meister, Shadow Weathers And Thunder Strike (First Appearance) * Drop Lawyer, Rudy Brand (First Appearance) * Greg Newton, James Lawton, and Samuel Drake (First Appearance) * Skeleton Freak (Cameo) Other characters: * Drop Guards (First Appearance) * Maid Restaurant (First Appearance) Locations * Coolsville * Coolsville Court * Coolsville Studio Objects * Hammers * Banana Peel * Destabilizer Box * Chicken * Chips * Pizza Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Hex Girls first appearance since Mystery Inc * Judge Griffin is based around Grey Griffin real name, who voice Judge Griffin * Scooby has always remembered the old cover, as it changed * the first time, this series that there are 3 monsters instead of 1 Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as Band Member * Traps: Banana Peel, Destabilizer Box, And Hammer * Clues: Cloak * "Zoinks" count: 1 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * "Hold The Phone" count: 1 * Running Gag: "My Glasses, I can't see" "Let's split up and look for clues" Cultural references * Hex Girls have the same appearance as the original * Judge Griffin is similar to Judge Judy In other languages See Also Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Skeleton Freak